Whisper
by Rogue Star1
Summary: Sequel to "Can't Stop Loving You." - Read that one first before this one.
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or the song "Whisper" by Evanescence.**

_I hope you enjoy and if you haven't ever read "Can't Stop Loving You" you'll be completely lost but if you want to try and read it with out fine by me just don't complain if you're a bit lost. Thanks to every one that urged me to get off my butt and write up the sequel. Here we go, sorry it's short._

_**Catch me as I fall **_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

Her feet crashed and sunk into the muddy earth below her as she ran at her brisk pace, going any slower and she would surely sink in, but she didn't slow, not a bit. She kept running, kept pushing her self even harder and harder until she had given it everything she had. She refused to stop, she wouldn't stop, and she couldn't stop.  
  
She continued to run, her chest hurt like hell and her vision was beginning to blur but she kept running. She couldn't stop, there was no stopping her. She was determined to do this, even if it killed her. Just a little farther she told herself, just a little more I promise.  
  
She knew she was lying to herself, but it helped when she coached herself on, it made her feel like she really could make it. And she was determined to make it, she would make, there was no stopping her, it was as if she was possessed, only this time the one possessing her was for once herself, she was in control now for the moment and she liked it that way. She liked having her own thoughts flood her mind and not those of several annoying physics.  
  
Rogue had been training like there was no tomorrow for the last three weeks. She had worn her body down to the point of complete exhaustion, loosing more weight then was healthy but also gaining a decent amount of muscle to make up for it, she was still as skinny as a rail. It was a miracle she could even walk everyday, let alone carry out her normal training routine. But she kept going, kept on fighting. Because of what was waiting for her at the end and she longed for it. Freedom.  
  
It was her freedom which she strived for, her independence from Him, from her bantering physics, from everything. And the one thing or the one person that kept her going was Remy. It was the thought of seeing him again that really pushed her, it was him she saw at the end of all this. Once she had completed her training, once she was strong enough to defeat him, she could see him again, see her Remy. Oh how she missed him, some nights while she slept she could have sworn she had heard his voice whispering good night to her, and it comforted her.  
  
Rogue gasped for another breath as she thought of what Irene and Agatha had said, she was pushing her self too hard in such a short amount of time and she wasn't giving her body enough time to recover. It would soon lead to her down fall, Rogue spit at the memory as she leaped over a fallen tree, coming down hard on her bruised and worn ankles, but she kept on going. "I can do this!" Rogue screamed out, and with that she felt a bit more confident. Sadly enough her body failed to get that memo. Her physics were tired, sharing in her pain and misfortune. That's why she pushed herself so hard, it made them quiet, they had no energy left to bicker. And He seemed to be pretty quiet as well, though Rogue was afraid that with her pushing herself to the brink that he would use it as a chance to take over, but with her lack of physical strength she made up for it with her mental training with Agatha every night. Having no physical strength made it easier on Rogue to relax her mind. And if her regular physics were so wasted with her insane training schedule then maybe He was too.  
  
Rogue's breathing deepened as she began to gasp for breath, "A little further," she whispered to herself, "come on just a little further." Rogue's vision began to blur to the point where she could barely see the surrounding trees, she couldn't breath, her chest hurt too much, but she couldn't get her feet to stop moving, she continued to run, the passing branches continues tearing at her flesh, it got to the point where she didn't feel the stinging anymore, it was a dulled out pain. On pain can dull another, Logan had told her once. Rogue slightly smiled at the memory of Logan, but she didn't stop. She was determined to finish, she had to finish, she would finish. "ARGH!" Rogue cried out as she began to lazily trip over her feet. "A little further." She demanded of herself, "Just a bit more I promise." There were tears now dripping down Rogue's face, she couldn't quit. She could do this yesterday so why not today? What made today any different? She could do this, come on, she pleaded in her head with no breath left she was running on fumes, but she kept running.  
  
Come on...  
  
You can do it...  
  
Just a little further chere...  
  
Remy?  
  
Rogue nearly collapsed, who was that voice? It wasn't hers, but it couldn't have been one of her physics, could it have been?  
  
"Remy?" Rogue called out desperately, she found new found strength flow through every pore in her body. She sped up franticly looking for him. "Remy?" She cried out again. She was so tired, she didn't know how she was still running, it was impossible but she still continued to run. She had to find him. Her Remy. **_Speaking to the atmosphere _**

**_No one's here and I fall into myself_**

Chere...  
  
"Remy?" Rogue called out again, it sounded like he was only in her head. Rogue felt a new tear slide freshly down her cheek as she ran through the trail, he wasn't there. It was all in her head. But then, off in the distance there he was. "Remy!" Rogue cried out happily as she ran even faster and harder towards him, the figure looked up and smiled as he shoved his hands in a brown trench coat he was wearing.  
  
Ello chere...  
  
She had missed him so much, and now he was here. She was going to run up to him and hug him for all he was worth and then she would tell him, tell him everything, about how she loved him and she didn't want to live without him. And if he didn't feel the same way she would tell him she didn't care she would be happy just being friends with him as long as she could be by his side once again, and they could be just the way they were before this whole mess happened. She would at least have her Remy back, her Remy.  
  
Remy. Rogue thought happily, as she ran up to him, coming closer and closer and closer to where he stood slowing down to a walk until she got to where he was and he was gone. "No..." Rogue whispered sadly, she couldn't believe it. "No, Remy, come back, please..." Rogue called out in a panic as she reached into the air in front of her grabbing at something that was never there. "Please Remy, don't leave me again." Rogue begged as new fresh hot tears flowed down her cheeks. "Come back..." Rogue whispered pulled her hand back covering her mouth as if she couldn't believe it, "Remy..." she whispered as she collapsed down to the ground, holding herself as she lay there, shivering ass she absently cried, "please, please don't leave me..." she paused as she curled herself into a tiny little ball, "I love you..." she whispered in a sobbed voice wishing this would all end.  
  
_Author's Rant: I live! And sorry for the short chapter. I really am but this seemed like a good place to stop. You know get you guys back in the mood, for the story. Another chapter I promise will be up soon okay! But hey, at least I posted right? And a special thanks to Ellie s.g. who sent me an email last week and reminded me that I need to work on this story. Took me two days to reread it because I forgot a lot of the details but hey check it out! I posted! And I know that a lot of you have sent me emails asking me when I plan to update my stories and I do thank you for motivating me. Thanks you guys! Let me know what you think. I know this one was sad but "Can't Stop Loving You" Was full of angst, so why can't "Whisper?" Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Handling

_**This truth drive me**_

_**Into madness**_

Rogue awoke the next morning in her own bed and not in the cold and wet earth which she remembered collapsing down upon the day before. She bit down on her teeth at the memory, how could she have fallen for it. Why didn't she see it wasn't him? That there was no one there, how hard was that? Rogue bit down on her lip in frustration, how could she have been so stupid?

Rogue wanted to hit herself right then and there, pound her face up a bit, and punch her into oblivion so she would at least have an excuse for her pathetic behavior. But now she had no excuse, other then the fact that she was seriously losing it. What was she thinking in the first place? Where had her brain run off too? Why would Remy be in the woods where she was training any way? Why would he even be in Mississippi for starters? Why did she seem to see him everywhere lately? It wasn't normal he shouldn't be here in her mind right now. She should be focusing on the task at hand, on trying to regain control of her mind. So why couldn't she stop thinking of Remy? Sure she loved him, she loved him with all her heart, but she hadn't seen him in a month now, and she kept thinking about him more and more.

The first couple of weeks she didn't think about him all that much. She was more concerned about staying in control of her own mind and thoughts, and in so doing she didn't really think about anything or anyone. All her thoughts were focused on beating them. She had to win, this was he mind and she had to be stronger, she had to be able over come him before she could over come her physics. Remy usually was one of the last things on her mind during the day, but at night, that was whole different story.

At night all she could do was dream of Remy, he consumed her every thought and dream. He was always there, her dreams would most of the time be nothing but a memory, or some fantasy of something she knew would have happened had they both been there. And most mornings when she awoke, she would wake with tear stained cheeks and tears in her eyes with the joyous memories gone from her head and left to be nothing but a memory. She loved seeing Remy every time she closed her eyes at night; it wasn't her Remy, but a dream Remy she had come to call him as. The one in her head, he would always just stand there and when she tried she could will him to do anything, and sometimes he would take on a life of his own.

It's like when you're asleep and you're dreaming, well while still dreaming you suddenly realize that you are dreaming and suddenly you take control of that dream. With Rogue it was the exact opposite. She would control the dreams until they took on their own life and she could no longer control them, where she was lost to be pulled around everywhere. She didn't mind it so much, and she knew that it was her physics that took control of her dreams after they got board with her version, but at least they gave her some time, they were nice in that respect. That and they kept Remy around, and as long as Remy was there, that was all she needed.

Though the thought that Rogue had been so careless and so out of it not to be able to tell the difference between and illusion and reality pissed Rogue off. She felt like she was the biggest idiot in the world. She had been shouting out Remy's name as loud as she could, hoping and praying her would hear her and come running to her with open arms like she had dreamed so many times of their reunion. But no, she was fooled.

She threw her head back roughly back on the pillow in frustration not really paying much attention to the sharp pains in her neck, partly because she was mad at herself the other part because she really wished that Remy was here with her, and then another part was mad because she felt so dependent on Remy. And then she thought why should it matter if she was dependent on someone or not? Forget the fact that it was Remy, but it showed signs that she was maturing. Everyone needs someone right?

Rogue took a deep breath as she pulled herself out of the covers immediately noticing how sore and ackey her body was. Every muscle tensed and every step she took was murder but she walked over to the window in her bed room. Hoping to see any signs of life, like when she was back home at the institute, there was never a time when she looked outside to see no one out their. Someone was always doing something. It would be either Logan making his rounds, Scott training on the outside defense system, Kitty chasing Kurt for something, Drake doing something you know others would yell at him for later, Jean and Ms. Monroe walking around watching everyone. It was then Rogue realized she missed them, all of them.

Sadly when Rogue got to the window and looked outside, there was no one. Not a soul in sight. She let out a small sigh, and balled up her fist as she willed the tears to go away. No one, there was no one. No one was there. Why did that matter to her? No one, she was all alone. No on cared, no one was there. Remy wasn't there, why wasn't he there with her? He didn't care enough to be there, no he knew like everyone else that she had to do this on her own. She had to do this on her own.

"Ah don't need them." Rogue told herself quietly, "Ah'm a Rogue, Ah work alone." She convinced herself; she took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. Focusing her mind to quiet everyone down she closed her eyes for a few moments, and looked as if she was in a deep meditation. A few moments later she slowly looked raised her head up and opened her eyes, "Ah don't need them." She declared, "Ah can get along with out um." Rogue brought up a fake smile onto her face. "Ah work alone."

"A Rogue works alone." She said as she turned towards her closet to change for a new day. "I work alone."

_**I know I can stop the pain**_

_**If I will it all away**_

Once Rogue had finished changing she had hurried down the stairs to get some food trying as hard as she could to ignore the sore muscles in her body, perhaps she had pushed herself to far? Maybe, but at the moment the sharp pain shooting constantly through her body was the least of her worries, for some reason she was hungrier then ever. Both Agatha and Irene were sitting at the dinning room table, and luckily for Rogue once again Mystique wasn't there today. "Mornin'." Rogue chimed as she grabbed at a piece of bacon that was placed in the center of the table on a nice platter.

Irene smiled warmly towards the direction of Rogue's voice and Agatha only nodded politely as she sipped her tea. Agatha never acknowledged her in any real polite verbal way, never really said anything to Rogue unless it has to do with defeating Apocalypse, and Rogue was just fine with that. She saw no real other use for the woman other then helping her get rid of him, so why did they need to waste time with idle chit chat.

Sitting down in her usual spot across from Irene Rogue began to fill the plate Eve had brought her. Irene smiled in Rogue's direction, "A bit hungry are we?" Irene calmly stated as she reached for her tea cup.

Rogue gave a childish smile, "Yeah, just a little." Rogue told her as she took a large bit of eggs.

"You have good reason to be." Agatha told her, Rogue watched as the old woman's hands carefully cupped the glass as she set it down on the white table cloth, while she took another bite of eggs.

Taking a short pause before shoving a third bite of eggs into her mouth Rogue looked over at the woman, "And why is that?" Rogue asked lightly.

Agatha smiled lightly, but it was Irene whom answered, "My dear Rogue you've been asleep for three days."

Rogue choked on her eggs. That couldn't be right, what was Irene saying? It wasn't even possible, there was no way. She hadn't pushed herself that hard, had she? No, no, she wasn't that reckless, she wouldn't do that. "Are ya sure?" Rogue asked as she tried to swallow her eggs again. Agatha only nodded in response. Rogue shook her head, "But Ah, Ah mean how, ah, what happened?" Rogue asked trying to clear her head. Was she really asleep for three days?

"Rogue, Agatha found you three miles deep into the woods behind the house. She said-"Irene was cut off from her speech as Agatha began to take over.

"I said you did not look to be unconscious but merely sleeping, there is a calming presence surrounding a person as they sleep, and I felt it about you. But..." Agatha paused and stared deeply and intensely at Rogue, Rogue gulped as she continued. "I am not happy with you Rogue, not happy at all. Do you have any idea the danger you put yourself in?" Agatha yelled.

Rogue frowned and put her head down in shame, she was afraid of this. "I know but-"

"You knew? And you continued to push yourself, why? What could you have possibly achieved by doing so? With your body that physically weak you become mentally weak and that would be the perfect time for Apocalypse to enter a new part of your mind and take control." Agatha explained, her voice slowly becoming more and more calm, but still not at all happy.

Rogue felt so bad, she wanted to apologize to the old woman, but another part of her was pent up with rage and hate, and she didn't like the woman always doubting her abilities. "Ah can handle him, so quit pestering me! I know!" Rogue shouted out, right after she said that she saw the fire in Agatha's eyes, Rogue quickly covered her mouth and shut her eyes, and she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Well then, my dear Rogue." Agatha said calmly as she stood from her seat. "We shall see how well you are capable of handling him." Agatha said coldly as she walked out of the room without a sound.

Irene sighed and turned her head towards Rogue, "Rogue maybe you should just-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Irene; Ah can take care of mahself. Okay?" Rogue told her as she to left the kitchen, following Agatha out. Irene let a frown form on her face and she let out a deep sigh as she was left alone in the dinning room.

Agatha knew Rogue was following her and led her outside onto the lawn, but she didn't stop, she continued out into the woods. Rogue just silently followed the old woman; whatever Agatha had in store for her, Rogue knew she could handle it.

They entered the woods and Rogue felt several twigs break and crack underneath her feet, yet she never once heard Agatha make a sound as she walked, it was as if she really wasn't walking but gliding. Rogue took a brief moment to contemplate the thought; she found it rather interesting, though the set frown on Rogue's lips stayed the same. She was going to prove to Agatha that she was ready for her; she could handle whatever Agatha threw at her.

Rogue looked up to the sky and saw what little sunlight was let in from the trees shine down on her, it was beautiful. Rogue had lost all sense of time, he had no idea how long they had been walking now, and she knew it had to be more then a half-hour though. But she continued to walk quietly and patiently behind the old woman.

Hello Rogue... Rogue nearly jumped, she turned and looked around but saw no one. She didn't get it, she knew someone had said hello to her, but no one was there and it didn't sound at all like Agatha. Deciding she was hearing things Rogue decided to ignore it and all other stupid voices that might follow.

Another hour of walking seemed to pass and Rogue was starting to become more and more annoyed, but she kept her mouth shut and continued to walk, whatever game Agatha was playing with her she could play to. Rogue's head began to hurt now, not doing anything but walking for two hours was driving her crazy. But why? She used to love walking in the woods for hours on end, but now she couldn't take it! What was with her?

By the look of the sun Rogue figured another hour had seemed to pass, and her nerves were all but shot, but she hadn't said a word, yet.

Rogue...

It would seem that the walk would never end, just when she thought they where close to finishing the walk her hopes would be shattered because another twenty minutes would pass. Rogue seriously was becoming annoyed, and pent up rage was building up inside her and she couldn't calm it no matter how hard she tried. She was going to crack, she was going to give in and scream her head off. When was this walk going to END!

As if Agatha had read her thoughts at that very moment, she suddenly stopped, and turned around to face Rogue. Agatha calmly tilted her head and simply asked, "How are we feeling Rogue?"

Rogue's jaw slacked as she tried to attempt to answer the question. "Not bad." Rogue answered her, not good either, she finished in her mind.

Rogue...

Agatha gave a courteous nod and turned back around, "Good because we are a little more then half way." Agatha told her warmly, Rogue's jaw dropped. There was no way! She wanted to scream her head off; she couldn't go that much longer!

Rogue...

They continued to walk again though the forest of trees and bushes, Agatha seemed to be right at home, but Rogue however seemed to be fighting her own demons or voices.

Rogue...a stale voice whispered in her head yet again, it was creeping Rogue out but she continued to ignore them.

Rogue ignored it, she didn't get why it kept calling her name. So she decided to think of something else she couldn't understand. Rogue couldn't understand for the life of her why she was feeling so annoyed, half of her felt like screaming and the other half was really enjoying the walk. But the side that seemed to want to scream blood murder was slowly growing stronger. That scared Rogue, more then she was willing to admit.

KILL HER! KILL HER ROGUE! A voice in Rogue's head finally screamed. "Just Shut UP!" Rogue screamed back, she was yelling at the voices calling her name, she was yelling at her doubt, she just need to let it out.

Agatha stopped walking and slowly turned around to look at Rogue, she had collapsed to the floor, on her knees with her hands clutching her head. The gentle old woman walked towards Rogue and stopped before the trembling young girl.

Rogue looked up to the woman she looked old and very wise from the angle that Rogue got from looking up at her. She felt like hell, why was this happening? This was different then everything else she had experienced, so what was it? What made it different? Rogue again looked up a Agatha and the woman stood there her hand gentle clasped together before her.

"Do you still think you can handle him Rogue?" Was all Agatha said, before she slowly turned and walked away.

Authors Rant: Okay not the best chapter, but I liked it, kind of hard for me to write it. I had like a little more and stopped until Ellen s.g. reminded me that I had yet to finish. Thank you Ellen s.g. You really helped even if you thought you were being annoying which you aren't. And thank you to all of you that reviewed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys, and I hope I can write a good sequel cause most sequels I read suck. So I'm hopping I don't. Let me know! BYE AND THANKS!


End file.
